Dinosaur Bones
Dinosaur Bones are collectibles that can be found all across the map in Red Dead Redemption 2. Interactions The search is sparked after the mission "A Test of Faith", where the player meets Deborah MacGuiness, an aspiring paleontologist who requests the player to help her in her search for dinosaur bones. There are a total of 30 different bones scattered across the map, and the player needs to find at least one of the bones to achieve 100% game completion. Locations Ambarino * North of Valentine at the Dakota River on a rock cliff. * In the "I" of "Ambarino" caught in the red rocky outcrop near the top of the hill. * South of Cotorra Springs on a small ledge just below the top of the cliff. * South of the Fairvale Shanty on a grassy hill. * In the "S" of the "East" from Grizzlies East on the ridgeline. Lemoyne * West of Dewberry Creek in the open. * South of Dewberry Creek in the open. New Hanover * At the bottom of the well underneath the Oil Derrick. * South of the Cumberland Falls between the two parallel roadways at the base of the rock cliff. * North of the "O" from the letter "Hanover" in the South of the cabin. * South of the "C" of "Cumberland Forest" at the top of a cliff. * On a small rocky plateau in the South of the railway bridge between Roanoke Ridge and Grizzlies East. * Next to a stone spike at the top of the rock cliff southwest of Bacchus Station. * On a cliff that overlooks the path from Annesburg heading towards the Brandywine Drop waterfall. * On the intermediate level of the cliffs on the west side of Kamassa River in the North of the Elysian Pool. * South of the Roadside Brothel at the edge of a clearing. * Northwest of Valentine at the Dakota River at the top of a cliff, close to the edge. * Follow the bed of the dried-up river adjacent to the oil derrick near the top of the hill. West Elizabeth * Inside a cave northwest of Wallace Station. * Between the "W" and "E" of the letter "West" on a grassy hill. * On rocky terrain, about halfway up Mount Shann, where the path winds in an approximate "S" shape. New Austin * North of Cholla Springs inside a small rock wall at the base of a hill (close to Rattlesnake Hollow). * South of the "B" of "Rio Bravo" on the big rock plateau overlooking Fort Mercer. * On the slightly elevated plateau at the west end of the canyon of Hennigan's Stead. * Above the river shore, to the North of the small islet in the San Luis River. * On a small slope near the eastern trip of Del Lobo Rock. * On a small hill southwest of Jorge's Gap, partly hidden by bushes. * Slightly west to the "G" of "Ridge" from Gaptooth Ridge at the top of a cliff overlooking the canyon. * South of the "L" of Tumbleweed at the southeast edge of the plateau overlooking the town. de:Saurierknochen Category:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Collectible